Her Secret life
by Qtpye123
Summary: Manny is leading two lives.  One with her friends and One that is a secret. What happens when she might have to expose herself to those that she loves? This is a Janny fic.  Rated for sex and drugs.Summary may not be good..but this fic will!
1. Chapter 1

This story mainly revolves around Manny. She is best friends with Emma and just broke up with Damien. Emma is still with Sean. Sean is best friends with Jay.

"Thank god for Christmas break" Manny said walking out of the school with Sean and Emma. Jay jogged over and caught up.

"So does anyone else hate those Lakehurst assholes?" Jay said looking at Sean. Sean nodded.

"Walking around like Degrassi is there school" Sean said putting his arm around Emma.

"Like I said" Manny announce "thank god for Christmas break" Manny finished.

They all walked to Emma's and Spike was packing up her suitcase.

"You sure you don't want to go with us to see nana?" Spike asked. Emma nodded as she sat down on the couch, Sean next to her on one side and Manny on the other. Jay sat on the recliner.

Snake ran through the front door.

"I got out as quick as I could" he said setting down his brief case.

Spike turned to Emma.

"NO PARTIES! Four people in the house at a time. What you have right now is fine, Emma we don't need any trouble okay" Spike said walking over and kissing her daughters cheek.   
"Well let me get Jack then we can be on our way" Spike said walking out of the room and up the steps.

"Emma really, please just behave" Snake said looking at her and then at Manny.

"You too, you are our responsibility." Snake added. Manny nodded and turned her head back to the TV.

An hour after they left. Sean and Emma were laying on the couch Manny was on the floor texting and Jay was sitting on the recliner playing Madden on his phone.

"Two weeks of winter break and this is probably the most exciting thing we are going to do" Manny rolled over on her back and looked up at the ceiling.

"You heard them Manny no more parties" Emma said flipping through the channels.

"Yea, yea they said no parties here" Manny said. Jay sat up.

"But they never said no going to parties" he added. Manny sat up.

"Genius!" she said looking at him.

"Yea that would be nice if anyone from Degrassi was having a party" Sean said sitting up and stretching his arms.

"Well Lakehurst is part of Degrassi now, and I know there is a party for one of those freaks later tonight" Manny said smiling. Emma shook her head.

"Nope no way, we got mad when they showed at our party" Emma said crossing her arms.

"Come on, Em" Manny begged.

"Nope that's not a good idea" Emma wouldn't budge.

"Fine" Manny fell back onto the floor and sighed. An hour passed and they were watching some scary movie. During the goriest scene Jay sat up.

"I am starving" he said rubbing his stomach.

"O yea because guts and nasty always make me want to eat" Emma said laughing. Manny giggled.

"I think I' am too" Manny chimed in.

"Let's go get something" Jay said looking at Manny.

"Taco bell?" she asked. He smiled and nodded.

"Let's just walk" he said to her. She agreed and got up and put on her knee high leather boots over her jeans and then grabbed her coat and wrapped a scarf around her neck. They left the house and made their way down the cold streets. It was sort of getting dark but there was still some sun.

"Ugh, winter" Jay said looking down at the snow.

"O my god I love winter!" Manny replied as she bent down and picked some up and threw it at him.

He brushed off his hoodie and laughed at her. She giggled.

"It's just so cold" he said shivering.

"Welllllll, maybe if you wore a jacket!" she said laughing at him.

"O please jackets are for girls." He laughed and so did she. They turned the corner and ran into some Lakehurst kids.

"Manny Santos" Holly Sinclair said standing in front of her.

"Holly" Manny stated crossing her arms.

"Who's your friend" she looked at Jay.

"This is Jay Hogart" Manny said coldly.

"Now if you can just excuse us" Manny started to walk but Holly stepped in the way.

"No we are not finished" Holly said looking at her friends. The girls snickered and the two guys stood there arms crossed.

"What do you want?" Manny was angry now.

"Just to warn this kid, Jay was it?" Holly asked. He nodded.

"What?" he asked.

"You know I heard Manny gets pregnant to keep a guy and when she doesn't want him anymore kills the baby" Holly said staring right into Manny's eyes. Manny lunged forward but Jay reached out and caught her.

The guys behind Holly stepped forward as to intimidate Jay. He just looked at them.

"Both of you, never EVER do that again" Jay said right in their faces as he walked Manny away from them.

"Toodles!" Holly called out. Once they were far enough away Manny burst into tears.

"UGH I can't believe her!" Manny said angrily.

"Don't let her get to you Manny" Jay said looking at her.

"How can I not, I did one thing I made one mistake and EVERYONE is punishing me still 3 years later!" Manny said wiping her tears away.

"I made a mistake too, Spin and I told Rick it was all Jimmy" Jay confessed. Manny already knew this but it was sweet that he was trying to make her feel better.

He hugged her then they walked to Taco bell. They arrived back at Emmas around 9. Sean and Emma were sitting on the couch. Emma's hair was messed up a little.

"Did we give you enough time?" Jay smiled at Sean who smiled and blushed then shook his head.

"What's the matter Manny?" Emma asked.

"O just had a run in with Holly Sinclair" Manny said sitting on the recliner.

"But it's all taken care of" Jay added.

"Did you do something?" Emma questioned.

"No mother, I walked away like a good girl" Manny said laughing.

Her phone started going off.

"Um guy's I have to go" she looked at them.

Emma looked up.

"I will be home in like 3 hours" Manny said looking at them. Emma looked at the guys and was confused.

"Okay" Emma said raising an eye brow.

Little did they know Manny had a secret life. They knew she wanted to act, but how far would she go to get her dream job?

Hmmm….so this story will be interesting. There seems to be a little Janny….forgive me this is my third story…sorry Manny is my fav. And I just like the idea with her of Jay. I have a good feeling about this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Manny came home and Jay was asleep on the recliner and Emma was passed out on the couch. She heard Sean in the kitchen. She knew she couldn't sneak away from him. She walked by, her hair was done up but it had a little mess to it and her makeup looked professionally done. Sean looked at her.

"Um, what have you been doing partying?" he asked.

"No I had to meet with me agent" she said not looking at Sean in the eyes.

"Manny, are you okay?" he asked sipping his water.

"Yea um, I am gonna just go get some sleep okay" she walked down the steps and quickly scrubbed off her makeup and threw her hair up. She flopped down on her bed and instantly fell asleep. She woke up the next morning and heard them talking up stairs.

"What time did Manny get home?" Emma asked.

"Around 1" Sean replied. Manny stood there listening.

"What the hell was she doing?" Jay asked. Obviously he was still there.

"No idea, I didn't ask, but she did have this like crazy eye makeup and her hair was pretty fancy, but looked a little messed up" Sean added. Manny walked into the kitchen pretending like she didn't hear anything. They all looked at her like deer in the head lights.

"Morning guys" Manny said stretching. They all avoided the subject.

That day Manny went off to her agents. She left around 11 am and came home around 8 pm. Emma was there alone.

"Manny" Emma looked up from the couch.

"Hey" she said setting her purse down.

"How was…" Emma stopped. "Work?" she asked.

"Okay, took some pictures today" Manny said sitting on the couch.

"Will I ever get to see these pictures?" Emma asked. Manny looked at her nervously.

"O um, yea soon, so where is Sean?" Manny asked changing the subject. Emma noticed but didn't want to force anything out of Manny.

"He and Jay went home to shower, but um we might all hang out later, want to join us?" Emma asked.

"I don't want to intrude" Manny said looking at the TV.

"Please, and it's not like Jay doesn't have the biggest crush on you EVER!" Emma said smiling. Manny instantly looked over.

"What are you talking about" Manny said trying not to smile.

"He was talking about you all day, asking when you are coming home and blah blah blah blah!" Emma said gigging. Manny smiled.   
"He likes me?" she asked.

"UH DUH!" Emma put her hands on her friends' shoulders.

"But Em, I don't want to start anything, I mean things happened in the past" Manny said obviously referring to the whole gonorrhea incident.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Manny it's the past for a reason, what you need to focus on is the future and it looks like Jay is yours!" Emma said slyly.

That night the boys came over. The girls were ready to go out but the guys had other plans. Emma had on a pair of tight jeans and a cute fitting top. Manny had on a skirt and a low cut sweater.

"I thought we were going out dancing!" Manny said sadly. Jay looked at her, she looked adorable.

"The lady wants to go dancing" Jay said to Sean and Emma.

"Let's go dancing!" Emma said taking Sean's hands into hers.

"O okay" Sean added.

They went to a small club and danced for about an hour. A guy walked up to Manny.

"Lacy?" he asked. She looked at him.

"No you must have me confused with someone" she said looking at Jay, whom she had been dancing with the whole night.

"O no, I remember that face and that..." Jay put his hand up and stopped him.

"Her name is not Lacy and I suggest you get out of here and leave her alone before I get angry" He said looking at the guy. The man shrugged and walked away.

"Can we leave, now?" Manny asked. Jay nodded and the group made there way out of the club and back to Emma's.

"So who is up for some tequila!?" Jay said pulling out two bottles.

"WOO" Emma said grabbing one. Sean smiled and winked at Jay. Manny was still a little freaked out and he looked at her.

"Here, this will make you feel better" he handed her a shot glass and poured her some.

She took it and shook her head.

"WOW!" she smiled a little and held out her glass.

12 shots later Manny was falling all over and Jay was pretty wasted him self. Emma and Sean had already made their way downstairs.

"Thank you, so much for earlier" Manny was looking right into Jay's eyes.

"No problem, I like you and I don't want any guy messing with you" He said putting his arm around her. They started kissing.

"Drunk boner" Manny said feeling him a little. He blushed and she smiled. She went down on him.

"Holy shit either I'm really fuckin drunk or you're REALLY good at this" he said putting his hand on her head.

Manny woke up the next morning with a pounding head ache. She was asleep on the couch next to Jay, all of their clothes still on.

She looked around.

"Uh o" she stood up and ran to the bathroom and threw up.

"So you to" Emma stood in the door way holding her stomach. Manny wiped her mouth and smiled weakly.

"Ugh I feel like I got hit with a bat" Manny said holding her head. Emma nodded and helped Manny off the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Jay woke up about an hour later. Both girls had gone out to get some ginger ale and crackers. Sean was on the recliner. Jay looked over.

"Dude, what the fuck" Jay said smiling and putting his head on the pillow.

"All I can say is tequila makes her clothes fall off" Sean said laughing.

"Dude your gay" Jay said laughing.

"It might be lame but it is totally true!" Sean said looking over a Jay.

"Okay so don't say anything to Emma, but has Manny taken like classes on giving head because holy shit" Jay said finally sitting up.

"What the fuck dude?" Sean asked.

"I don't know it's like she was a professional" he leaned his head back, also feeling a slight head ache.

"So she gave you head?" Sean asked.

"If she didn't that was a pretty realistic dream or Emma came up here" Jay said smiling. Sean shot him a look.

"Totally kidding dude, I like Manny I really do and her talents are a plus" Jay said laughing a little. Sean smiled.

The girls walked in. Manny had sweats and a hoodie on. Her hair a mess and Emma looked the same.

"Well good morning sunshine's" Emma said looking at them.

Sean smiled. Manny looked over and Jay and her cheeks suddenly got red. She felt warm. He was so cute. Even when hung over.

They spent the day sitting on the couch, all four of them.

The next day Manny was up and gone before Emma even got up and she didn't get home till about 12 am. She pulled into the drive way and parked her car. She saw jay sitting on the steps.

She hopped out and looked at him.  
"Jay its freezing out here!" she ran up to him.

"I know and I have been out here for 2 hours thinking about you" he said looking up at her. He had a cigarette in one hand and a beer in the other.

"Well let's get you…" she stopped. "Thinking about me?" she sat down next to him.

"Yea" he took a sip and then looked at her.

"Well what about?" she asked.

"I like you Manny I really do and its crazy because we are so alike, we both fucked up a lot and we both need someone stable. And neither of us are stable" Jay said looking at her.

"aint that the truth" Manny said her knees shaking.

"But I like you, and I want to be with you…" he stopped and looked at her. She blushed and nodded.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. Wow she was never asked this before, it was always just assumed.

"Yea" she said leaning in and kissing him. They kissed for a while but then came back inside.

Christmas break came and went. Jay and Manny were a couple. Happy as ever.

School was about to start tomorrow, and Manny knew there would be drama, there was always drama.

"Emma?" Manny called into the dark room.

"Yea Manny?" Emma answered.

Manny pulled the blanket up to her neck and sighed. "I'm worried" she said turning and facing her friend now. Emma's eyes popped open.

"About?" Emma asked.

"What if people don't like me and Jay?" she asked.

"Manny do you like you and Jay" Emma questioned.

"Yes" Manny said in a whisper.

"Then its time to stop caring what others think, start caring about you Manny" Emma said sweetly. Manny smiled.

"Em I love you, you're the best" Manny said her eyes now closing.

"I love you to Manny now get some sleep" Emma's eyes closed too.

Manny fell asleep not caring about tomorrow for once in her life. For once in her life she was able to sleep with out worrying about what someone was going to say or do. She slept in peace and everything was perfect for now…

I hope everyone enjoys it!! I decided to start it with three chapters because it would give everyone a taste. Let me know what you guys think! just so you know if you flame it..it wont faze me!! positive people! thats the way to be!! thanks! I will post more soon i have a good feeling about this one!


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Manny woke up early. She actually had been tossing and turning all night. She got up around 6 and got into the shower. She put on a cute little gene skirt with the green sweater that Emma got her for Christmas. She was blow drying her hair and Emma woke up. She looked at her clock it was 6:45.

"You're up early" Emma sat up and stretched.

Manny looked over and turned off the blow dryer.

"Couldn't really sleep, so I decided to get ready"

Emma stood up and walked into the bathroom. At 7:25 both girls were ready.

Jay pulled up and Emma climbed into the backseat with Sean. Jay leaned over and Manny gave him a kiss. They drove to the school making small talk.

When they got there Jay parked and they all got out.

Jay grabbed Manny's hand as they walked out.

"Today's top story, Manny Santos has a new boyfriend" Darcy said walking up next to her. She smiled at Darcy.

"Yea I guess so" Manny said nervously. She squeezed Jay's hand as they all walked inside. Holly Sinclair walked over to them.

"So Manny how was your Christmas?" she asked.

Manny just looked at her. "Fine thanks"

"Were you Santa's little helper?" she and her friend started giggling. Manny was shocked.

"Holly, why don't you go be mean somewhere else?" Darcy said hands on her hips.

"Darcy what is it like knowing how disappointed god..." Darcy stopped her.

"Enough, but you can tell me what it's like, later when you have to run 10 laps at practice!" Holly turned and stormed off.

"Santa's little helper?" Jay looked at her.

"You know Holly" Manny said making her way to her locker with Jay following close behind her.

"No I don't actually" Jay said with a smirk.

She turned to him and looked him in the eyes.

"Do you like me a lot?" she asked.

He laughed and turned red. "Yea" he said shrugging looking around.  
"I really like you too Jay and I just want you to know that" she said taking his hands.

"Are you trying to dump me or something?" he asked. She smiled.

"Never" she said hugging him. He leaned down and kissed her and the bell rang.

"Shit gotta go, I will see you after class" she said looking at him.

He smiled and turned and then stopped and looked at her again.

"You look REALLY good today" he said winking at her then he disappeared around the corner.

Manny felt her stomach drop, what she was doing was supposed to be secret how on earth could Holly find out. She leaned against the locker and felt a hand on her shoulder. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt it. She turned and saw Emma.

"You okay, you kinda slipped away after everything…" Emma was concerned. She knew Emma could tell when something was wrong. She looked at Emma and started crying.

"You know all the shoots I have been doing with my manager" Manny began. She whispered to Emma what had been going on. Emma stood there in shock.

"Manny…" she said covering her mouth.

"Please tell me that you don't hate me" Manny begged.

"I could never hate you, remember I tried" Emma said hugging her best friend.

"I really care about Jay and I am worried he will leave me" Manny said softly.

"Secret is safe with me and you know that" Emma said smiling at her. "But I don't agree with it, you have to get out of it" Emma said sternly. Manny agreed.

Holly Sinclair walked around the corner. She smiled.  
"Little girl on girl?" she mocked. Emma eyed her up.

"Get out of here" she said angrily.

"O no I think you should both see this" she reached in her purse.

"You know your little video" Holly said smiling.

"Everyone saw that Holly" Manny said crossing her arms.

"No not that one, this one" she pulled out a DVD with Manny in a slutty Santa costume on.

"How did you get that?" Manny said angrily.

"O let's just say I have my ways" Holly said giggling.

"Give it back!" Manny said reaching for it.

"O no way, everyone will know about it…unless you do what I say, and I think I am going to start with the squad!" Holly said slipping it back in her purse.

Sorry everyone i havent been posting alot...i have been working alot and there was a funeral!! sorry guys! i promise i will be posting a lot more these next couple days!!


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Manny went through the day with anger and fear of what would happen. Before practice Holly walked up to her with a grin on her face.

"So ready to hand the co-captain spot over to me?" she asked. Manny looked at her in shock.

"WHAT! Are you kidding me?" Manny said angrily.

"Were you kidding when you made this?" Holly asked.

Manny shook her head and a few tears fell down her cheeks as she made her way into the gym. She walked over to Darcy and the rest of the squad. She lifted her head.

"I am no longer able to be co-captain and forfeit my position to Holly" Manny said looking at Darcy and then at Holly who smiled.

"What! No!" Darcy demanded.

Manny walked out of the gym followed by Darcy. She reached the doors and looked at Holly.

"Out here NOW!" Darcy called to her. She walked over.

"Manny no you cant you are the best we have!" She said grabbing her friends shoulders.

"Hey she realizes talent" Holly said crossing her arms.

"Or she is a victim of black mail!" Darcy said knowing something was up.

"Look Darc its fine" Manny said trying to reassure her friend.

"No it's not, what ever you have against Manny doesn't work with me, because I will throw you off this team before I name you co-captain!" Darcy said getting in her face.

Manny was shocked. Holly looked at Manny. Darcy knew something was up for sure now.

"And if you do anything like this again to Manny, I swear I will go straight to Mrs. H and you will be suspended and at best expelled!" Darcy was angry. Manny helped her through everything and she wasn't about to let some little brat ruin her friend. Holly stormed into the gym and Darcy turned to Manny.

"What is going on?" Darcy asked.

"I did something stupid Darcy" Manny said looking around.

"Like what Manny?" Darcy asked.

"I made a porn Darcy! My agent thought it would be a good idea, some agent huh" Manny said flopping onto the floor against a locker.

"Wow, Manny wow" Darcy said sliding down next to her.

"I know I am so embarrassed, I dropped my agent during lunch, she told me it would get me into the movies quick all it did was make me feel disgusting and worthless" Manny wrapped her arms around herself. Darcy put an arm around her friend.

"Not only is your agent disgusting but that is illegal" Darcy said looking at her.

"That's why my face is barely shown in it at all" Manny said looking at her. "You can tell its me from the cover, only because half my hair is covering my face" Manny said looking up at Darcy.

Darcy looked at her.

"Manny don't worry okay I got you, does Emma know?" she asked. Manny nodded.

"Well with friends like us, you don't have to worry okay?" Darcy asked.

Holly flung the door open.

"Can we start?" she demanded.

"No practice for everyone else, but you, still owe me those laps" Darcy jumped up and walked into the gym.

"Okay ladies no practice today, Holly do 20" Darcy demanded.

"What you said ten!" Holly said angrily.

"And I am your captain and your attitude is REALLY crappy, if you don't straighten up I will give you 30!" Darcy said smiling. All the girls giggled as they walked out of the gym. Manny walked in and Darcy went out to talk to them.

Holly stopped and stood face to face with Manny.

"So your little cheer bitch saved your ass this time, but I have been thinking your boyfriend is kinda cute" she ran away. Manny stood there confused and worried, what was she going to do now.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

She walked home and Emma, Sean and Jay were sitting in the living room. Emma looked at her. She smiled a little.

"Your home early, Emma said practice runs till 7" Jay stood up and greeted her at the door.

"O we um got out early" Manny said smiling.

"Come here I got something for you" Jay said leading her into the kitchen. There was a vase filled with yellow roses and a teddy bear.

She smiled and hugged him.

"I figured that you were a little sad after Holly said all that so, why not I wanted to make you smile" Jay said winking. She kissed him.

"You are the best!" Manny said hugging him. He pulled away and looked at her.

"Come on" he said leading her to her room. She looked out the window snake and spike weren't home. They walked down stairs and Jay locked and closed the door. He laid down on the bed and motioned for her to come over. She did and they began kissing. He pulled off her shirt and they started kissing some more.

An hour later they walked back upstairs and Sean winked and Jay, who had a big grin on his face. Manny sat down on the couch next to Emma.

They watched a movie and a few hours later the guys left and the girls went down stairs. Manny went to school Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday with no problem from Holly, so she figured everything was cool. Until Friday when Holly passed Jay and Manny in the hallway.

"Oh Jay, I have a little Christmas gift for you" she handed him the small box shaped package wrapped in Christmas paper with a red bow. He looked at her confused.

"Open it, and o, just so you know, there is a party later, my house, your welcome to come" Holly winked at Manny as she walked away.

"Little late for Christmas presents huh" Manny said trying to take it.

Jay shook it. "Sounds like a movie" he said smiling. She looked at him, she felt like throwing up. Jay peeled the bow off.  
"Jay I really don't think that it's a good idea" Manny said looking at him.

"Manny if you don't chill out" he said looking at her. She was shaking, a nervous wreck. He peeled back the paper and she waited for him to freak out.

"The Grinch who stole Christmas?" Jay read confused.

Manny let out a long breath. "WHAT?" She asked.

"Yea, that's weird" Jay said looking at her.

"O well, party sounds fun still" Jay said tossing the movie away.

"What Jay are you kidding me?" Manny said following him.

"She hates me she is trying to ruin my life!" Manny said pleading with him. He turned and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Manny look, Spinner is going to be there, if anyone tries anything or says anything we leave right away okay?" he asked. Manny stood there and folded her arms. She was mad, but she wanted to make him happy, maybe Holly was just playing stupid games with her.

"Okay fine" Manny said looking at him. He kissed her cheek.

"Free beer is free beer" Jay shrugged and Manny smiled. He was cute and she couldn't help but give in.

Emma and Manny walked home from school that day because Sean and Jay had to do something with shop class.

Manny looked at Emma and Emma knew something was up.

"So today, holly gives Jay this package and it's a dvd" Manny started "And then she invited us to a party tonight, and you know Jay, well Spinner will be there and free beer is free beer" Manny said mocking Jay.

"Was it the dvd?" Emma asked.

"No, it was the grinch who stole Christmas, weird huh" Manny said confused. The girls rounded the corner to Emma's house and walked down the street and up the front steps.

"So you're going to the party?" Emma asked.

"Yea, and you are too because I will die with out you there" Manny said looking at her.

"Of course I will," Emma said unlocking the front door.

"Good, Emma I am really worried about this whole thing" Manny said setting her bag down on the table. Emma turned to her.

"Holly is just messing with you, you cant let her get to you" Emma said looking at her.

"Your right" Manny said smiling into the mirror.

"Let's have fun tonight?" Emma asked. Manny nodded and smiled at her friend.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

Manny wore jeans and a cute top and same with Emma. Jay and Sean arrived at Emma's around 8 to pick up the girls. When they got to Holly's everyone was there. Holly greeted them and handed Jay a beer.

"I don't like how friendly she is to him" Manny whispered to Emma who nodded in agreement. Jay turned to Manny and smiled.

"I don't get why you hate her so much, she is nice" Jay said taking a sip. Manny rolled her eyes.

"Sure" she said crossing her arms.

And hour and 6 beers later Jay started to get a little drunk. Holly walked over and winked at Manny then she stood on the bottom step.

"Everyone, everyone!" she said clapping her hands. Everyone looked at her.

"If you could all turn your attention to my big screen TV" she said pointing at it with the remote. A guy in a Santa suit was on the TV. Everyone was confused Manny pulled Jay towards the door.

"No babe, I wanna see what that is, that guy is so familiar!" he said staring at the screen. Manny started panicking. Emma noticed and realized what was going on.

"Holly stop the movie!" Emma ran up and demanded.

"O no, the good part is just about to Happen" she said with an evil smirk.

Suddenly a dark haired girl appeared on the screen.

"And making her big porn debut! MANNY SANTOS!" everyone stared at her.

"O Santa I think I've been a bad girl" her voice came out of the speakers and the guy on the screen ripped off his Santa shirt exposing his six pack.

"That's you" Jay said turning around confused.

"And that guy, he is from the club, o my god Manny" he was confused and stormed out. Holly was laughing and Manny pushed through and followed Jay out.

"Jay please stop!" she begged running through the snow.

"Ha, stop what you're the one who is fucking other guys on camera, and underage none the less!" he said angrily. She caught up to him.

"I started filming before we started dating!" she tried to explain.

"But he was screwing you, while we were dating?" he asked. She didn't say anything.

"You are a slut, they were all right about you!" he said throwing his bottle on the ground. She watched it shatter and fell to the sidewalk. She was on her knees in snow. Everyone was on the front porch watching her fall apart. Holly got exactly what she wanted. Emma pushed through the crowd and helped her best friend up.

"Let's get you home sweetie" she said walking her down the street. Holly and her friend's giggles could be heard from down the block. Manny just walked silently, confused and in shock.

She laid on her bed and cried. She could hear Emma and Sean talking. She was dumb, so stupid. She was shaking and her whole body felt numb. She heard Emma come down the steps.

"Hun, are you okay?" She asked. Manny didn't answer.

"Sean is gonna talk to jay" Emma said sitting on the bed.

Sean called Jay and a girl answered.

"Jay's phone" she said coldly.

"Exactly so let me talk to Jay" Sean said getting frustrated.

Manny heard it all.  
"O he is busy right now, I think with Holly" the girl said.

"Holly, I don't think so" Sean said confused. He closed the phone and walked down the steps to Emma.

"I think Jay is about to do something he might regret" Sean said looking at Emma. Manny sat up.

"Let him, I deserve it" she said grabbing her ipod and walking into the bathroom.

"Let's go get him okay" Emma said to Sean and the two ran up the steps and out the house.


	8. sorry guys

**I am stumped on this story and until I can figure out where I want it to go I am just gonna stop writing and continue with some other stories that I think are going pretty well right now…sorry if anyone liked it…I will try my best to think of something!! **


End file.
